Lost In You
by Gretel-the-Dragon
Summary: Summary inside. During the same time frame as my other story, Simple and Clean. This just follows Kakashi and my original character Yuri. This is set a few weeks or so after Sasuke left the village. Rated T for some swearing here and there, so beware ;
1. A New Mission

**Kakashi is given a mission to escort a woman named Yuri to the Hidden Leaf Village. Her younger siblings have already made the trip (two days previous) and were escorted by Might Guy's team from the Hidden Fire Village. Yuri has been away from the Leaf for almost 10 years, and is happy to be going back. However, when Kakashi hears something he shouldn't have about Hasumo, Yuri's younger sister, will he be able to trust the three new arrivals? What did Tsunade mean by, '... what she is?'**

**You can find the story that goes along with this, Simple and Clean, on my profile.**

"Come in," a voice called from behind the closed door. It was a mumbled reply to the knock at the door.

A silver-haired man wearing a blue mask opened the door and walked into the room. The mask covered the lower half of his face while a ninja forehead protector covered his left eye. There was a leaf engraved into the metal of the hitai-ate.

"Ah, Kakashi! I was wondering when you would get here." The blond-haired woman looked up from the pile of papers on her desk.

"Forgive me, Lady Hokage. I was… slightly preoccupied when I received your message." Kakashi looked the Hokage in the eye and asked, "You have a mission for me?"

"You have heard about the mission that Guy's team accepted three days ago, correct?" Tsunade asked him.

Kakashi nodded his head in reply. Guy and his Genin squad had gone to the Hidden Fire Village to bring back two Hidden Leaf ninja that had been living there for the past seven years.

"The two ninja that Guy's team brought back—Komura and Hasumo—are expecting their 'sister' to be ready by now to leave the Hidden Fire Village and return home. Your mission is to bring her safely back to the Leaf. The subject says that she does not require protection, but she is quite important to the Leaf Village. I would like to play it safe and have someone there just in case she is attacked," Lady Tsunade said. "Any questions?"

"No, ma'am. I should be back in two days at the longest." The Hokage pulled something from one of the drawers in her desk. "This is a file on Yuri—the woman you will be escourting. Have a safe trip." Kakashi took the folder Tsunade held out to him, turned, and walked out the door.

As the door clicked back into place, Tsunade said to herself, "He'll have to find out who she is sooner or later." A grin settled on her face as she muttered," I bet he isn't even going to read that file…"


	2. Off I Go!

**Kakashi is given a mission to escort a woman named Yuri to the Hidden Leaf Village. Her younger siblings have already made the trip (two days previous) and were escorted by Might Guy's team from the Hidden Fire Village. Yuri has been away from the Leaf for almost 10 years, and is happy to be going back. However, when Kakashi hears something he shouldn't have about Hasumo, Yuri's younger sister, will he be able to trust the three new arrivals? What did Tsunade mean by, '... what she is?'**

**You can find the story that goes along with this, Simple and Clean, on my profile.**

Kakashi briefly looked at Yuri's picture and her home address before putting the file into the pack that he carried with him, and slinging it back over his shoulder. He never did like reading about someone on a piece of paper; he would much rather speak with them face to face. Besides, he wouldn't be spending much time with her, so what was the point of getting to know her? He would retrieve her from the Fire Village, travel home with her, and barely ever see her again, right?

He headed through the village streets, not in much of a hurry. He narrowly missed getting run over by Naruto as he flew around a corner. "SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" About three seconds later, Sakura, fuming with rage, followed Naruto around the corner. Kakashi jumped out of her path and stared as the girl screamed, "NARUTO! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN PUMMEL YOU!"

Kakashi sighed. 'Those two will never change. I can feel it.' He had stopped trying to imagine how Naruto had messed up… long ago. That meant that he could just go on his merry way without paying too much thought to the spectacle.

He soon reached the village gates. There, he handed the necessary paperwork to Izumo and Kotetsu. Kakashi walked out of the village and into the surrounding forest, not having the slightest idea of what he was getting himself into...

**Yeah, I know it's short. So sue me. I already have the first four or five chapters done on my computer. I WROTE THE FIRST FIVE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! 8D**


	3. Going Home At Last

**Kakashi is given a mission to escort a woman named Yuri to the Hidden Leaf Village. Her younger siblings have already made the trip (two days previous) and were escorted by Might Guy's team from the Hidden Fire Village. Yuri has been away from the Leaf for almost 10 years, and is happy to be going back. However, when Kakashi hears something he shouldn't have about Hasumo, Yuri's younger sister, will he be able to trust the three new arrivals? What did Tsunade mean by, '... what she is?'**

**You can find the story that goes along with this, Simple and Clean, on my profile.**

In the Hidden Fire Village, a woman about twenty-five years in age sat at her kitchen table drinking her morning tea. A porcelain ANBU mask was pulled up to the top of her head, the mask itself being in the shape of a dragon's face.

It was a lot quieter around the house since the two younger residents had left. There was only the sound of birds chirping outside and the occasional rumble of a horse-drawn cart passing by. The woman sighed. She liked the quiet.

Yuri's long black hair was tied into its usual ponytail and hung down to her lower back. She was fully dressed in her ninja attire and ready to go; today she was going home.

She sensed a presence heading for her house. Yuri set her cup on the table, pulled her mask back down to cover her face, and went to open the door. 'That must be the escort…' She had been less than happy when Tsunade insisted on someone accompanying her to the Leaf Village, but she hadn't argued.

When Yuri opened the door, a man with silver hair stood there, looking as though he was just about to knock. "Hello. You must be the shinobi that Tsunade sent," Yuri said. The man was wearing a mask, and had his forehead protector pulled down over his left eye. It took a moment, but she soon recognized him.

"Oh! Captain Hatake, sir! I… didn't recognize you at first." Yuri rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Kakashi stood in the doorway, confused. "I'm sorry," he said. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"We have never spoken to one another, but you were once the captain of my platoon in the ANBU Black Ops. It is a pleasure to actually meet you, and speak with you directly. My name is Yuri Uchiha, sir!"

Kakashi froze. '_Uchiha?_' Yuri caught the surprise in his eye and said, "Before you ask, sir, the answer is yes. I _am_ a member of the Uchiha Clan. It just so happens that I was out on a mission the night of the massacre… I guess that I was lucky…" Yuri went silent.

Kakashi quickly tried to change the subject. "Apparently, I have no need to introduce myself… So... Are you ready to go?"

Yuri grabbed a large backpack and put it on. "Ready, sir!" Kakashi shook his head. "Just call me Kakashi, alright? I'm not into all the formalities and stuff. Besides, I'm not your captain this time around. I'm just here to get you back to the Leaf in one piece."

Yuri sighed. "Tsunade is as stubborn as ever. I tell her I don't need any protection, and she ignores me." She stepped out of the house and closed the door. "Well, let's get going. I would like to be home before it gets dark."

The two walked to the gates in silence. When they reached the information desk just inside the village walls, Yuri called, "Hey, Mamota! I haven't seen you around in a while. You're stuck behind the desk again, huh?" The man named Mamota looked up from what he was doing.

Mamota had short brown hair with bangs that ended just above his eyebrows. He was a tall man in his mid-thirties and well-built. His eyes were the color of steel and just as hard, until he saw Yuri. "It _has_ been a while, hasn't it? Yeah, I'm back on desk duty again." Mamota saw the large bag and asked, "You going somewhere?"

"I'm going back to the Leaf Village for good… It's time for me to go home." Mamota sighed and said, "I hope you have a safe trip there. I'm glad I got to see you before you left. Maybe we'll end up seeing each other again if _I _ever come back to the Leaf."

"I hope so. Well, all the papers are right here." Yuri forked over a small pile of papers and shook Mamota's hand. "Stay safe," she ordered. "Don't go and get yourself killed or anything." Mamota laughed as he released her. "I'll promise you that if _you_ promise to stop being such a worry-wart!"

Yuri laughed quietly. "I'll try my best. See ya!" Yuri turned and walked through the village gates with Kakashi, trying her best with something else; not looking back. She knew that she was leaving this part of her life—and all the people in it—behind her. She would probably never see Mamota—her best friend and former team mate— ever again.


	4. Familiar Faces And the Half Secret

**Kakashi is given a mission to escort a woman named Yuri to the Hidden Leaf Village. Her younger siblings have already made the trip (two days previous) and were escorted by Might Guy's team from the Hidden Fire Village. Yuri has been away from the Leaf for almost 10 years, and is happy to be going back. However, when Kakashi hears something he shouldn't have about Hasumo, Yuri's younger sister, will he be able to trust the three new arrivals? What did Tsunade mean by, '... what she is?'**

**You can find the story that goes along with this, Simple and Clean, on my profile.**

Yuri and Kakashi made it back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves as the sun was just starting to touch the horizon. Nothing had happened on their way, just as Yuri had predicted. When they went to the front desk, Yuri stopped. After a moment she gasped in realization. "Izumo? Kotetsu? Wow, you guys have really changed since the last time I saw you!"

Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged a look of surprise. "Yuri? Is that you?" Izumo was staring at the woman before him in shock. "There's no way she's Yuri," Kotetsu said, a sly smile on his face. "She looks too strong to be that skinny little kunoichi we once knew!" Both of the desk ninja laughed as Yuri huffed and crossed her arms.

"All joking aside, you really have grown," Kotetsu beamed. "It's great to see you! Are you back in the village to stay this time?" Yuri nodded in reply.

Kakashi stood by, feeling a little left out of the loop. "You guys know her?" he asked. Izumo and Kotetsu turned to Kakashi, looking like they had forgotten he was there. "Kotetsu and I used to tease her a bit when we were all kids. You know, the way friends tease each other," Izumo answered.

"It was great to see you guys again," Yuri interjected. "But Kakashi and I need to check in with the Hokage. We'll have to catch up later." The sun was setting, and she wanted to see Komura and Hasumo as soon as possible.

Izumo and Kotetsu bid Yuri goodbye, and she set off for the Hokage tower with Kakashi. On the way there, Yuri observed how the village had barely changed at all since she was last there. Before she knew it, they had arrived at their destination.

Once inside the building, Yuri saw even more familiar faces. She resisted the urge to stop and talk with everyone, knowing that she would have all the time in the world for that later. Right now, she had to focus her full attention on one person: Tsunade.

Kakashi stopped at the door to the Hokage's office, knocked, and then entered when he heard, "Come in." Tsunade looked up from her papers and smiled when she saw Kakashi. "Ah! You're back. And Yuri! You're doing well, I see. All grown up now, eh?"

Yuri bowed as she said, "You haven't changed a bit, ma'am." She stood straight again and laughed gently. "As for doing well, I think you beat me there. Don't you agree, _Lady Hokage?_"

Tsunade smirked. "Did you have any trouble on your way?" Kakashi shook his head. "The trip went perfectly, nothing out of the ordinary to report."

The Hokage smiled and said, "Good. Kakashi, you know where Yuri's siblings are staying, correct?" When the ninja in question nodded, Tsunade finished, "Please wait for her in the hall. I would like you to take her there after she and I are done speaking. It should not take long at all." Kakashi bowed, exited the room, and closed the door behind him.

He didn't mean to overhear their conversation, but even through the walls of Tsunade's office, he caught every word.

"How is Hasumo's training coming along? Has she made any progress since you last wrote to me?" Tsunade sounded concerned and deadly serious.

Yuri sighed. "It was hard to train her much without anyone noticing. Each time I had to take her to an area of the forest miles away. Some of the other villagers were beginning to notice that we disappeared every other day or so, and were asking questions. I decided to stop her training for a while and pick it back up once we got home to the Hidden Leaf."

Tsunade paused in thought. "I hope that none of the villagers here find out. If the content of your letters is anything to go by, Hasumo has enough trouble making friends as it is. If everyone in the village found out what she is…" Tsunade went silent for a moment. "I don't want her to be hated or feared for what happened several years ago. No one in the village knows what happened that night other than Jiraya, you, Hasumo, Komura, and myself. I just hope we can keep it that way…"


	5. Well Deserved Rest

**Kakashi is given a mission to escort a woman named Yuri to the Hidden Leaf Village. Her younger siblings have already made the trip (two days previous) and were escorted by Might Guy's team from the Hidden Fire Village. Yuri has been away from the Leaf for almost 10 years, and is happy to be going back. However, when Kakashi hears something he shouldn't have about Hasumo, Yuri's younger sister, will he be able to trust the three new arrivals? What did Tsunade mean by, '... what she is?'**

**You can find the story that goes along with this, Simple and Clean, on my profile.**

To say that Kakashi wasn't curious would be a blatant lie. '… what she is?' Kakashi thought to himself. What was Hasumo? What secret could be so bad that, if found out, it would make everyone in the village hate her? Kakashi was so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear Yuri being dismissed, or the sound of footsteps as she walked towards the door.

The masked shinobi tried to make himself look as bored as possible. He couldn't let them know that he had heard everything. The door opened and Yuri walked out. She didn't even glance in Kakashi's direction as she walked past him. When she was halfway down the hall, Yuri called over her shoulder, "Are you coming, or not? You're supposed to be showing me the way to my house."

Kakashi caught up with her as she was descending the staircase. Yuri still didn't look at him as she said, "You don't really have to take me there. Guy told me where the house is that Komura, Hasumo, and I will be living in from now on. I know where to go, so you can return to your home and go to sleep."

Kakashi stopped as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She sounded so much different from before. 'It must be that talk she had with the Hokage,' he told himself. 'Maybe it upset her or something.'

Yuri walked right out the front door and didn't look back. Kakashi decided that he would take her advice and go home. He could use some sleep after what seemed like such a long day.

Since his home was so close to the Hokage tower, it was only a couple minutes before he was there. He went inside, took off his shoes, forehead protector, and vest, and lay down in his bed. Kakashi was tired, but after a few minutes of just laying there it became apparent that sleep was not going to come to him any time soon.

Before long, Kakashi's thoughts began to turn back to the conversation he had overheard. "What is she?" he asked no one in particular.

"Who?"

Kakashi sat straight up when he heard the voice. He relaxed when he saw that it was only Pakkun—a brown-and-tan pug that was one of his ninja hounds. "No one, Pakkun. I was just thinking aloud…" Kakashi didn't want to have to explain everything that he had overheard. "It's been a long day, and I want to go to sleep."

Pakkun looked suspiciously at his master. He knew that Kakashi was hiding something, but he also knew that he shouldn't bother Kakashi when he was tired. "What happened today that was so special?" he asked.

Kakashi explained what had happened on his mission. When he mentioned Yuri's full name after he finished the story, Pakkun's eyes widened. "What? There's another living member of the Uchiha Clan?" Kakashi nodded as he yawned. Now he was really tired, and this time he wouldn't have any trouble falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Yuri had left the Hokage Tower and gone off to find her new house. It didn't take long. She used the key Tsunade had given her to unlock the door and went inside. Almost immediately, Komura slid across the wood floor from a room on the left into the hallway. He was wearing grey boxers, a loose black T-shirt, and some socks.

"Hasumo, Yuri's here!" he called. From the look of Komura's hair, Yuri guessed that he had been asleep when she got in. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" she asked. Hasumo walked in and shook her head. "We did fall asleep earlier, but we woke back up about five minutes ago."

Yuri took off her shoes and walked into the room Komura had come out of. It was the living room. She wasted no time in plopping herself down on the sofa and letting her head hang over the back. "So, anything interesting happen on your way here?" Komura asked as he sat down beside her.

"Nothing," Yuri answered as she took off her mask. "Actually, Tsunade _did _send me an escort—despite my protests—and he just so happened to be a former ANBU Captain named Kakashi Hatake." Komura and Hasumo looked at each other. Yuri had once told them of a man by that name. "Didn't he know your brother or something?" Komura asked.

Yuri smiled sadly as she remembered her brother. "Yeah, he did. I remember all the times my brother came home and complained about 'that damned Kakashi' and how they used to get into fights about almost everything." She laughed a little.

"...Anyway, I'm going to go to bed. Don't stay up for too long, you guys. Tomorrow, we're going to be training our butts off, and I don't want you to be too tired. You guys understand?" Komura and Hasumo nodded. "Good. Sleep tight! I'll see you in the morning, six o'clock a.m. on the dot."

Yuri got up and walked down the hall, looking through all the rooms as she went. She finally chose the last room on the right as her own, changed into her sleep wear, and got into bed. She was happy to finally be home where she belonged.

Then why did she feel like something was missing? After almost five minutes of trying to figure it out, she got it. She got up and searched through her backpack. There it was! She pulled the picture frame out of the pocket and set it on the shelf above her bed.

She was finally able to go to sleep, now that she had her old team and Tsunade Sensei to watch over her.


End file.
